The Underworld
by AzaleaEirianLeith
Summary: This is a story majorly based off of medical Korean dramas that takes place in the U.S. about the struggles of a medical team that is striving to defeat the God of Death himself.
1. Prologue

The death rate of Olympus Medical Hospital, also known as O.M.H., had gone down dramatically, due to the state-of-the-art equipment donated by the new, rich director and the successful doctors whom this director had hired. More and more patients were being transferred, and the hospital's fame for their equipment and success rates continued to increase. However, as patients multiplied, so did the harder cases. O.M.H. began struggling to help their patients as many serious cases were eventually transferred or referred to them.

The director, Alfred Charmin, began thinking for a solution to help the patients with the hardest cases. As the director sat in his office, watching the hands on the clock tick by, he suddenly thought of an idea. Why not make a team of the best professionals to take over the hardest of the cases? And so began the team that would eventually be famous throughout the medical field:

Team Hades.


	2. It Has Begun

Azalea woke up in the dark, lying down on a narrow, unknown platform and covered by a blanket. Confused, she quickly sat up only to fall off the flat surface. "Owww..." she murmured, and decided that waiting for her consciousness to wake up first was a better idea. She sat on the floor in the dark room and waited for her eyes to adjust and for her brain to wake up. As her eyes peered around the room, she saw a rectangle of light and stumbled towards it. When she opened the door, she finally realized that she had fallen asleep on the bench in the observation deck during yesterday's surgery.

Azalea collected her thoughts as she remembered the excellent surgery on 58-year-old Lydia Bell, who had been admitted for Pancreatic Cancer. She closed her eyes to remember that precise removal of the cancerous areas. The assisting surgeon, Dr. Heran, kept making mistakes, but the main surgeon had been unfazed, solving the problem with precision and stitching up the area neatly. Due to the constant mistakes made by the assisting surgeon, the procedure had gone on longer than expected, lasting until midnight. Azalea had worked the night shift the day before, and she couldn't remember what happened after the surgeon left the room. She had probably fallen asleep on the bench while reflecting on the surgery and someone had been kind enough to cover her in a blanket.

She checked the time on her phone, while carefully walking towards the exit door in the dark. She had slept for a few hours, for it was already five in the morning. She quickly freshened up in the women's bathroom and grabbed some coffee and a bagel from the next door cafe. By the time she had finished up and went back to the hospital, it was already 6:30, so she went to the resting room/office to grab some of her papers and read over the materials before they began briefing and making rounds. As she opened the door, Azalea was surprised to see Sirla in the chamber. Sirla, one of the new nurses, was rifling through some of the papers in the file cabinets.

* * *

Sirla looked up, startled, but smiled after she recognized the resident's face. "Azalea," she asked. "Have you seen Lydia Bell's medical file anywhere? The surgery went longer than expected yesterday and I think that Dr. Heran forgot to return it to the nurse's station and went home." Azalea thought for a moment, then took a look in the waste bin next to Dr. Heran's desk. "Yep, there it is," Azalea sighed. She took the file from the waste bin and handed it to Sirla. "Dr. Heran has a habit of throwing the files into the waste bin, he keeps forgetting that they are needed by the nurses and doctors AFTER surgeries." Azalea explained this to Sirla and she exclaimed her thanks, then ran off with the file in hand.

Azalea sighed again as she left the room with her documents, knowing that it would be hard to reprimand a surgeon, especially the hot-tempered Dr. Heran, when she was only a resident at the hospital. "Maybe I should write him a note or email," she pondered. "Or maybe I can asks one of the surgeons to reprimand him for me." She shrugged and continued her way to the briefing room where the doctors were gathering. Scanning the room, Azalea spotted Dr. Charles Melbourne and sighed with relief. Dr. Melbourne was one of the only doctors who could handle Dr. Heran's ominous personality, being that he was an older, larger man who had a lot of authority. However, though strict in many situations, he was also a kind-hearted soul, always bringing food and jokes for the residents after long shifts. He was rarely around the surgeon department, due to his work as the internal medicine professor at the hospital and night shifts in the ER. Maybe he could help her fix up Dr. Heran's bad habits. She quickly took a seat next to him and exchanged a smile. Dr. Melbourne smiled back at her, offering a piece of candy which she accepted with glee. The lights began to dim and the professors began to sit down, so Azalea quickly wrote a note to him about Dr. Heran and slipped it into his schedule book which lay on the table.

* * *

"Ahem..." coughed out Director Charmin, who had now stood up. "We will begin our discussion. But before that, I would like to make an important announcement." He beckoned to Dr. Melbourne, who stood up and walked up next to the director. Many heads popped up and whispers began to be exchanged around the room. Dr. Melbourne was rarely asked to come up to the front to speak. He only attended and spoke at the meetings for any cases that might be resolved through internal medicine or patients that had come through the ER, but today's agenda did not include anything regarding those types of cases. It was already strange that he had come to the meeting, but now he was being called up for a mysterious announcement?

The director continued to speak. "The growth of this hospital has contributed enormously to the medical field in the United States of America. However, the amount of patients has also continued to increase, and also the range of diseases. Many difficult cases have come to our hospital, and it has come to my attention that we have turned away many of these patients to hospices and places in which they can no longer be healed. Therefore, I would like to propose a plan: Team Hades, which will be lead by our Dr. Melbourne of Internal Medicine. This team will take on the most difficult of cases that many other hospitals are not capable of solving, while also making Olympus Medical Hospital the best in the country." More murmurs could be heard around the room. Why was Dr. Melbourne leading a team, instead of one of the more prestigious surgeons? Weren't surgeries the most important? More importantly, who else would be in Team Hades?

Dr. Melbourne and Director Charmin stood there in silence until the room calmed down. "Dr. Melbourne here will be in charge of putting this team together, due to his experience in this hospital and his knowledge of the doctors and nurses. That is all." The two of them sat down, Dr. Melbourne taking his place next to Azalea once again.

Whispers were exchanged throughout the meeting, no longer about the surgeries or patients that were being presented, but about Team Hades.


End file.
